1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle user interface system and method having location specific feature availability. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle user interface system and method that permits availability of user interface features based on criteria associated with the jurisdiction in which the vehicle is present.
2. Background Information
As navigation and communication systems in vehicles increase in capabilities and complexity, the concern about driver distraction also increases. Also, states and municipalities have widely varying laws governing the manner in which these systems are permitted to operate in the respective jurisdictions. For example, certain jurisdictions can regulate the manner in which information is presented to the driver, the types of warnings that are presented to the driver, and the manner in which such warnings can be presented.
To account for the different operations permitted in different jurisdictions, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) will often program their systems to comply with the strictest jurisdiction for every operation. However, a user can become frustrated when a system refrains from performing a particular operation that is not restricted in the user's current jurisdiction simply because that operation is restricted in a stricter jurisdiction.
Another possible solution is to program the system to follow the jurisdiction of the user's residence. However, since jurisdictions can be contradictory in their governance of such systems, this may allow the user to inadvertently violate the law of a different jurisdiction when the vehicle enters that different jurisdiction, which can be even only a few miles of the user's residence. Therefore, programming a system to follow a single set of rules can become problematic.